micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
NOTICE FROM THE CHAIRMAN: Poor turnout this week will not be tolerated. It has all ready been agreed that if we do not see a significant improvement in activity, the leadership of this institution will be forced to undertake unilateral reforms to correct the problem. Those nations who are in prolonged inactivity within the GUM may find themselves down-graded to Provisional Members - it is within my power to do so, and I will not hesitate to exercise that power. ANNOUNCEMENT: RHODESIA AND UNMCN Dear Friends and Colleagues, Most of you will still remember the great pain we all went through during the Rhodesian Conflict. The Grand Unified Micronational's peacekeeping and conflict mitigation abilities were put to test like never before, with a delegation of GUM officials - myself included in that number - working to break Finismund free of its treaty obligations to the Republic of Rhodesia who saught to brutally annex them. Our delegation uncovered wide-spread corruption within the United Micronations organisation, UNMCN, exposing a series of serious and illegal passport scams being carried out by Ian van de Kaap and his associates. We discovered that nations such as Rhodesia were posing as a government in exile of a former sovereign nation-state, despite living moe than 8,000 miles away from its capital. The UNMCN and many of its member states were all front organisations for the conduction of this scam and for micronational terrorist activities, that included the exploitation of poor translation services to force nations like Finismund to surrender their territory to Rhodesia. And now I bring you all great news - both the UNMCN and the Republic of Rhodesia no longer exist. The UNMCN forum has been deleted, Rhodesia and the nation that hosted its website have both vanished off the face of the Earth. Their websites are defunct and Rhodesian passport scams are now listed under common passport scams in a number of websites, leading me to believe that the international authorities may have acted on the complaints we sent to them. My friends - we have won. Chairman Robert Lethler UNMCN The website of Rhodesia indeed dissapeard a time ago, we don't have problems with then anymore. Where did you found the information about those illegal passport scams? About the UNMCN, the website and forum dissapeard from the web last week but Patron McCleary just informed me that the UNMCN still exist. Please noticed: not all members of the UNMCN support the annexation of Finismund by Rhodesia or are part of micronational terrorist activities, I refered to Flandrensis & Arkel, Austenasia, Réunion, Cisalpine Republic, Riboalte, St. Charlie, Republic of A1, ... When I have more news I will informed the GUM. --Niels Vermeersch 14:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Response The Right Honourable Patron McCleary can say whatever he wants but if even the forum shows the opposite, his words are worthless. The UNMCN is de facto dead and the only thing he can do about itis to write memoires. About Rhodesia: did anyone hear about Ian Van de Kaap ? Since the Finismund issue, he totally disappeared from the internet. If the Rhodesian website doesn't exist anymore, does it mean that the Rhodesian occupation in Finismund is over too ? Going back to bed now (I still feel like trash unfortunately). Might come back tonight. --Cajak 15:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT NOTICE - WEBSITE AND OFFICIAL GUM EMAILS Dear Friends and Colleagues, It is with great pleasure that I can announce the Grand Unified Micronational officially has its own domain name (http://www.grandunifiedmicronational.org) and a new, professional website is currently being designed for use with it. This website is being funded entirely by the Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia - I have paid personally, and the State Treasury will be transfering funds to me on November 15th 2009 to account for the expense. Subsequently, all future payments will be made by the State Treasury. As a result of this, I can also announce that we now have official e-mails to contact GUM officials with. All three are now operational. These e-mails are: *'lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the e-mail of the Chairman (after I leave office, this will become chairman@grandunifiedmicronational.org) *'judge@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Supreme Judge *'vicechair@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Vice-Chairman Please use these e-mails for official GUM business in future. Robert Lethler Next events' Agenda ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here. VICE-CHAIRMAN Wilhelm I of New Europe is the 3rd Vice-Chairman of the Grand Unified Micronational, with 3''' votes against '''1 in the second round of voting. GUM LEADERSHIP AND COUNCIL ELECTIONS OCTOBER 2009 The results: *'Robert Lethler' has been elected as 4th Chairman of the Quorum. *'Jamie Sutherland' has definitely been elected as Supreme Judge. *There is no clear winner for the Vice-Chairman of the Quorm. Kalvin Koolidge and Wilhelm of New Europe are tied. A run-off vote may be held. *The Democratic People's Republic of Erusia, Socialist Republic of Murrayfield, Federal Republic of St.Charlie and New Scientopia are definitely elected as members of the Advancement Council. One seat remains. *The Democratic Duchy of Francisville and the Ohio Empire have definitely been elected as members of the Security Council. Three seats remain. *There is no clear winner for the position of Chief Notary. No candidate has stood or recieved any votes thus far. Subsequent selection of the Chief Notary falls under the convention of Chairman's perogative. Chat box on the website Why was it deleted? I have posted a respectable message and you haven't even considered it. Do you refuse to listen to people who use a respectful tone? Joe Foxon 14:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :The chatbox was removed because the IP ban is ineffective and you are banned from the GUM and are systematically violating the terms of that ban, which is against you. If Barrington wishes to appeal, a competent delegate must do so on its behalf. Your message has still been recorded and can be produced easily if you wish it. Statement dictated by Robert Lethler I wish for the statement to be posted on the Wikia Joe Foxon 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It shall be done within the next 24 hours then. Lethler